Best Friends
by Citruschi
Summary: Takasaki Misaki and Sanada Lilina are best friends are nothing more. No romance included. Maybe. Possibly. Nevermind this is gay. They're lesbians.
1. Best Friends

**Author's Note: This is the first fanfiction I've ever written based on an anime so this might be a pleb fic or the characters are a bit ooc so pls bare with my writing. Also this fic is based on this Tumblr post** div data-href=" embed/post/e973yzYVPMBDCdggahXlVw/163563396169" data-did="259b90d965e1a08b9efbface54978a02c1e37747" post/163563396169/i-want-lilina-and-misaki-to-start-making-each/a/div script async src=" . "/script

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

It's an afternoon in spring, Takasaki Misaki and Sanada Lilina are walking out of the mall.

"Lili-chan, I can't believe that happened!" Misaki says while laughing.

"It really did! A long time ago." Lilina says while laughing with Misaki

Misaki comes to a stop and taps her best friend on the shoulder.

"Lili-chan, we've been friends for as long as I can remember, so I'd like to give you this." Misaki takes a box out with two matching friendship bracelets out of her shopping bag.

Lilina gasps."Misaki! They're so pretty!" She says while holding the box.

Misaki giggles, "Aw I'm glad you like them."

Misaki then reaches for Lilina's arm and places a bracelet with a sun charm and a sparkly blue charm on her wrist.

"This is so that we'll be best friends forever, Lili-chan. I even get one that matches!" Misaki smiles at her best friend and shows her bracelet with a moon charm as she puts it on her own wrist.

The rosy blonde girl's eyes started to glisten with tears. "Misaki, I'm so happy that we're best friends, no one has ever reached out to me and I'm so glad that you have. We will be best friends forever Misaki, I'm sure of it." Lilina looks at her in happiness, although a hint of sadness is visable.

Misaki puts her hands around Lilina's shoulders and pulls her into a tight hug. Lilina lays her head on her friend's shoulder as her tears fall onto her shoulder. Misaki feels herself being surrounded by a warm, lighthearted feeling while holding Lilina in her arms.

They both pull away from the hug with Misaki's hands on Lilina's shoulders. They both look into each others eyes.

"Ah Lili-chan, I've never been happier to have such a good friend like you. I could never ask for more than us being together."

"Aw, Misaki!" She says happily as she puts her arm on the black haired girl's waist.

Misaki reciprocates the action onto Lilina as they walk out of the mall with joyful laughter and mutual feelings for each other.

 **Wow tbh this was pretty fun to write even tho it took me a while, I'll most likely be writing more gay shit in the future :,)**


	2. Assigned Partners

t's 2:21 pm on a light sunny day. The cherry blossoms are blooming and perfectly falling on the sidewalks and grass. Takasaki Misaki walks out of school holding her phone in one hand and her bag around her shoulder.

"Misaki!" She hears her name being called and sees her best friend, Lilina Sanada waving toward her. The beachy blonde girl then walks toward Misaki with a smile on her face.

"Lili-chan! You don't always have to wait for me!"

Lilina laughs. "Sorry! I'm just always excited to see you Misaki." She says while looking at her shoes and blushing.

The other girl wraps her arm around her friend's waist and laughs. "Should we go to that cafe we always go to?"

"Of course!" Lilina's blushes more and leans a bit against the black haired girl.

They start walking to the right on the sidewalk to get to the coffee shop

"Anyway, did you get your notice? I haven't gotten mine yet, it seems to be taking a while." Takasaki says.

"I also haven't gotten mine...But it should come soon. I just can't believe it's already time to get out notices and get almost get married."

"It's weird how time goes by so fast. It was like yesterday when we met each other thanks to Neji."

Lilina laughs. "He's so lucky to get assigned to Nisaka and there was a highly unlikely chance that would happen since there are only 3 cases of same sex marriages per year."

"Yeah...They must be perfect for each other. I'm so happy for them."

"I am too." Lilina smiles.

The girls keep walking and go to a coffee shop.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

It's 10:18 pm, night time. Misaki and Lilina are walking toward the park. They sit on a bench in front of the playground.

"Misaki." Lilina says while looking at her friend. "I don't know when I'm going to get my notice but I have something I need to tell you and...and," Tears start to fall from Lilina's eyes.

"Lili-chan." Misaki wraps her arms around Lilina and pulls her into a hug. "Please don't worry, you can tell me anything." She says while looking into her eyes.

The other girl looks at her best friend nervously with her face covered in tears. "M-Misaki." Lilina takes a deep breath and continues to finish her thought. "I love you, I've felt this way ever since I met you when Yukari introduced you to me."jgdfkhj

Lilina feels relieved as she lets go of her feelings that she's been holding in.

Misaki starts to feel tears roll down her cheeks. "Lili-chan, I love you too!" She says while wrapping an arm around Lili's waist. "I'm so happy you confessed to me. I was thinking about telling you how I felt but I got scared you wouldn't return my feelings and our friendship would be ruined. I kept my feelings to myself and continued to hold onto them."

"Aw Misaki! I love you so much, I can't believe this is real."

"Neither can I, Lili-chan." Misaki smiles.

A silence is formed between them. Nothing from them can be heard except the sounds of cicadas in the night.

"Lili-chan."

"Huh?"

"Do you want to...um." Misaki asks nervously

Lilina slowly reaches toward the other girl and connects her lips to hers. Misaki's eyes widen in shock but she accepts the kiss and kisses Lilina back. They both pull away and look into each other's eyes.

"Lili-chan, you knew exactly what I was going to say" Misaki laughs as she playfully shoves her.

Lilina laughs along with her.

All of a sudden Lilina hears a notification from her phone. She takes her phone out of her pocket and looks at the lit up screen.

Lilina's smile starts to fade and turn into seriousness. "Misaki, it's my notice."

"Wow Lili-chan! I can't believe you got it. What does it say?"

She scans through the email eager to find out who her assigned partner is. When Lilina reaches the end of the message she sees a name she thought she'd never see.

Lilina gasps in shock. "M-Misaki," she says through tears. "I-I-It's you...Misaki, you're my assigned partner."

Misaki also gasps not being able to believe that she got assigned to her best friend and her first love. She takes a look at Lilina's phone screen and tears start to fall.

"Lili-chan," she says through tears. "I can't believe we're together!" She says while pulling her partner into a warm embrace. Misaki then puts her lips onto Lilina's.

Lilina sighs. "Misaki, I love you so much."

Msaki takes those words at heart. The words she's always wanted to hear from Lilina Sanada, her best friend and now _lover._

 **Sorry if this was boring rip**


End file.
